Back At Hogwarts
by slashgoddess1031
Summary: The Marauders and Lily are back for their last and final year at Hogwarts, while Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is ruling outside, James and the gang are living up to their names as trouble makers, and as Lily finally gives James a chance
1. Return Of The Marauders

**Chapter 1…. Return Of the Marauders**

With stars disappearing and the sun slowly rising, the new day ahead was not the only thing that Sirius Black and his best friend James Potter awaited when they awoke from there beds. It was September first, the first day back to school; Hogwarts was so much more than just school to them and their other good friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It was an adventure, a get-away, and their second home.

It was just after sunrise when James' mother had come knocking on his bedroom door to get them up for breakfast and to get dressed.

"Budge up! Do not want to be late!"

Her voice echoed in the boys room, bounced off the walls and finally woke up James, still half sleep he rolled over, started rubbing his eyes and shouted,

"Yeah mum, I am up!" In addition to the comment, he had hidden under his breath, "Wake me up at the crack of dawn, bloody hell."

Pushing the covers off his body he sat his feet down in the floor forgetting Sirius was right below him.

"Oy! James," Sirius grunted out while his arms flew holding his stomach.

"Oh sorry mate, I forgot you were down there." he said picking up his feet off Sirius and rolling over to the other side of the bed and getting up on the floor.

"A simple hey Sirius... wake up… would have been fine but no."

"Ah shut it, let's hurry, and get dressed."

Sirius sat up on the floor stretching while James walked over to his Hogwarts luggage where it had his clothes laid out for the train.

"Reach me my clothes I will go change in the bathroom." Sirius said standing up yawning.

"I can not wait to see Lily; you think she will talk to me?"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks on his way to the bathroom and lowered his head, shook it from side to side and said.

"I knew it was coming."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I think she will talk to you after she punches you, she always seems to."

"Thanks a lot." James sarcastically said while removing his shirt.

Sirius said nothing but blew a kiss and walked into James' bathroom, while James stood there changing he started thinking about Lily; it was not that Lily Evans hated him or anything she just could not stand him if that sounded any better. To James the usual daily punch was her "warming up to him," anytime he asked her out, called her _Evans, _or plainly just smiled.

From Lily's point of view, he thought he was God's gift to the world and Quidditch's best player; he was cocky, conceited, and annoying. All her girl friends thought there was summat wrong with her not getting a hold of James Potter he was very handsome, if you weren't half of the female population who was wild over Sirius.

No luck even in James trying to show Lily how he really was.

"I wonder what I am doing wrong." James said to himself while buttoning his pants. "Maybe I should pay more attention to her?"

"No mate, I think that is the last thing you should do." Sirius said walking out of the bathroom wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jeans and carrying his leather jacket.

"Going to make the first years orgasm on first sight I see."

"I'm dressed to thrill." he said lifting up his arms as if he had received an award.

"But really Sirius, she does not hate me all that much..." he paused for a second and then asked, "Surely not?"

"Yeah I think Lily does." he said while kneeing in the floor putting his tie on.

"Well, I would fancy the truth… what are you doing?" he said giving Sirius' tie a double look.

"I think it makes me look bit of a treat, do you think so?"

"Put your jacket on and let me see."

Obeying James' request, he picked up his jacket off his lap, got off his knees, and then put the jacket around his shoulders and his arms through next. James took a good look at him, then tiled his head and then made a little picture symbol with his fingers.

"The first years do not stand a chance."

Meanwhile downstairs James mum was making a big breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and potatoes. She was running from the stove to the table every second putting summat else in the two boys plates.

"Honey, you're going to have the boys so full they won't be able to fit on the train." Mr Potter said.

"I know, I just want them to have enough, I hate these times my baby off at that school with... _You know who_ lurking around I do not like it." she said putting some jam on the table.

"I know, but you also know Dumbledore keeps the place very safe."

Just then Sirius and James came down the stairs, there luggage floating right behind them.

"Good morning boys, you can sit your things by the door."

"Good morning Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, beautiful morning isn't it?" Sirius said sitting down at the table with a big smile.

_Sirius really lays it on thick. _James thought to himself, taking a seat in front of a fully loaded plate.

"Have a good sleep Sirius?" James dad asked,

"Oh yes sir, and may I say thank you again for allowing me to stay with James, it is always a pleasure."

"You're a sweet boy, I am sure you would have a lady friend by now?" his mum asked piling some toast in his plate.

Through this whole, well… it seemed more like a staged show that is on those boxes muggles stare at, but James parents always ate it up. He sat there and had his napkin over his mouth the whole time so they could not see he was laughing. After a big breakfast for James and Sirius both, they were full. They got out of there seats, washed off there plates and checked the time, it was getting near time to leave.

"Ok boys, get your things." Mrs Potter said taking off her apron, and patting James on the back as he drank the rest of his pumpkin juice.

"How are we traveling this morning Mrs Potter?" Sirius asked,

"Well I thought it would be quicker if I put you boys on the Knight Bus, you only have thirty minutes to get to the station."

While they put their cloaks on his mother charmed all the dishes to the sink and started washing themselves.

"Ok boys you ready?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Yes mum, we got all our things."

"Ok let's go, I am going to go and wait with you, I will bung Stan the change you boys need yours."

"Thank you so much Mrs Potter, I will be counting the days until I see you again." Sirius said while opening the kitchen door for her.

"Sirius you're so sweet, you be a good boy." Mrs Potter said while hugging his shoulder.

James grabbed his luggage and pulled behind him out the door, with Sirius and his mother in front, the whole time he thought about seeing Lily for the first time in months, he got chills.

"You ok mate?" Sirius asked, noticing James was staring off into space.

"Oh, yeah… I am fine, is the bus here yet?"

"James, get the girl off your mind until we at least get to school."


	2. Traveling Back To My Heart

**Chapter 2…. Traveling Back To My Heart**

They kept walking until they reached the end of the yard where the road started, and James mother stretched out her arm and pointed her wand high up in the sky. A few seconds later, the Knight Bus arrived, and Erin stood out on the stairs.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Erin Hunpike and I will be your conducer for this morning."

"Good morning Erin, the boys need to get to Kings Cross."

"Surely Mrs. Potter, how are you doing this morning boys?"

"Good," James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Ok maim, that will be two knuts and three sickles." Erin said getting her a receipt.

Mrs. Potter handed him the change and Stan stepped off the bus, picked up James luggage, and carried it onto the bus.

"Oh..." Mrs. Potter said with tears in her eyes.

"Mum." James said with the sound of him begging his mum not cry in his voice,

"I will see you soon honey, and you too Sirius." she said hugging James, "You be good, and owl me if anything happens."

"I promise mum."

"Ok boys were ready to go." Erin said carrying Sirius luggage on to the bus.

"I love you boys."

"Love you too mum, bye."

With a wave goodbye, James and Sirius stepped aboard the bus and headed to the back.

"Let's go up on the second floor, there are too many people down here." James said looking around, where only two or three beds were free.

They did not get very far when the bus took off with a bang; it must have been going at a speed of hundred and twenty, they fell onto a bed with a girl already sitting there, it embarrassed James but Sirius seemed not to care.

"Wotcher." Sirius said picking up his face off the mattress.

"Um... Can you hand me my glasses?" James asked getting up off the bed.

"Sirius, geroff my bed." the young girl said, flashing her Slytherin patch on her cloak.

"Oh honey I do not care about that patch…" Sirius said before James pulled him off the bed.

"I think you have a disease or summat." James said pushing Sirius in front of him.

"You think that just because I fancy the ladies."

"Uh…" he sighed walking up the spiral staircase.

Walking up the staircase was not very easy with the speeding bus knocking them back and forth, but they had ridden this bus many times before so they were used to it.

"Ha!" Sirius shouted out when they reached the top floor, swinging himself by holding onto the metal stair railing,

"What?"

"I just remembered the first time we rode the Knight Bus."

"Oh yeah, that was so much fun." James said falling down on a bed.

"Remus about died when we showed up on New Years Eve."

"It was snowing! He thought we rode that motorcycle of yours." James said laughing, rolling around on the bed.

"I think it was more like, 'do not tell me you rode that death trap in the freezing cold! Ha!"

"Oh, that was good times."

"It will be good to see Remus, use your old invisibly cloak, trips to the Whomping Willow, making Snivellus life a living hell…"

"I forgot how much fun it is to be at school."

Then just as soon as James and Sirius got comfortable lying on the beds talking about new plans for their last year at Hogwarts, Erin stepped on the brakes and both of them fell into the floor and heard a voice shout.

"Kings Cross!"

"I think I broke my leg!" Sirius shouted out laughing peeking over the edge of the bed.

"If you broke your leg I think you would not be laughing." James said, "Crack on."

James ran down the stairs with Sirius far behind, with their luggage already outside of the bus. They ran quickly to get each of them a trolley, loaded their luggage, and raced to the platform between nine and ten.

"Ok, James you go first."

With a run James disappeared in the brick wall and awaited for Sirius on the other side, a few seconds later Sirius appeared out of the wall and they took there belongings to lye with the other luggage to be loaded onto the train. With ten minutes until the train departed for the castle James and Sirius thought, they would walk around looking for anyone they knew.

"Crack on Sirius! I fancy a talk with Lily."

"I think you should say 'I would fancy it if Lily would talk to me!" Sirius said in a low voice jumping up and down.

"What would I do without my best friend?" James asked sarcastically.

"I am always here for yeah, I am always here." he said patting James on the back.

"Sirius, James!" a voice shouted from what seemed the train.

"Who said that?" James asked.

"I do not know, maybe it's those voices I have been hearing." Sirius said looking around the platform.

"Behind you Sirius… I am finally here to get you!"

"AH!" Sirius screamed as he jumped at least a foot and turned around to see the voice that spoke but all he saw was Remus Lupin's red face from laughing from the train window.

"Remus, I am going to kill you!" Sirius shouted jumping up to Remus face trying to hit him.

"That was good Remus, points!" James said tapping on the window, with his knuckles.

"Crack on guys, Peter and I have this compartment all to ourselves."

"What number is it?" James asked,

"Oh you will find it; it is next to Lily's."

One word, and the boy goes into deep daydreaming, it was like he was in a coma but standing up and also awake, _'What should I say when I see her_?' James thought, '_I know! Hi Lily, How was your summer_? _I bet she has gotten so beautiful over the summer, the sun always does that to her skin and brightens her long red hair and her eyes, it is as if they sparkle more, or summat_'.

"JAMES!"

"Oh, yeah… what is it?" James replied shaking his head.

"And you thought I had a disease." Sirius said grabbing his arm and pulling.

"We'll be there in a second if James does not faint before then." Sirius said to Remus as he put his window back up.

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting in her own compartment with her friends Alice and Molly.

"I can not believe that I have to put up with Potter all year! He will be tailing after me more than he does now." Lily complained looking at her Head Girl badge.

"I do not know why you're so angry about it; James is very smart, why else would Dumbledore make him Head Boy?" Molly said looking out her window.

"I know he's very smart he is just so annoying at times."

"Oh Lily, speak of the devil!" Molly shouted out staring at the door.

There was James standing in the door, not saying a word, just staring as if he was looking at an angel.

"Yes?" Lily said looking at James.

"Um… Evans! You sure look beautiful today! It is going to be a pleasure working with you." James said running a hand through his hair.

"James, I surely would not fancy breaking your nose and we have not even arrived at the castle." said Lily as she straightened out her skirt.

Just then a shouting Sirius came running along and grabbed James by the neck of his shirt.

"There you are." With a very sweet smile, he looked into the room where Lily and her friends stared, "Sorry ladies, this belongs to me." And with a pull James shouted out "Bye Lily!" as he was dragged behind Sirius, to next door where Remus sat by the window reading _A Brief History of Time_ while eating chocolate, and Peter getting out his school clothes from his bag.

"Look what I found! Can I have him?" Sirius said walking in the compartment with James and shutting the door.

"He sure is a treat." Peter said laughing.

"Did you have a nice talk with Lily, Prongs?" Remus asked, not lifting his eyes from his book.

"I would have if somebody did not pull me away."

"And you would have also made a fool of yourself." Peter said.

"James I think you and Lily have to go into a compartment to have a talk with the prefects." Remus said folding up his book and putting it in his bag.

"Uh… I will go ask Lily!" he said jumping up but before he could make a step Sirius pulled him back down to his seat.

"Sit, I will ask."

"Crack on Padfoot; Let him have some fun," Peter said.

"Ok, go on." Sirius said waving his hand in the air.

With a jump in the air, James ran over next-door, peeked inside and caught Lily's eye.

"Evans! Do we have to go in the same compartment with the prefects?"

"What a year this is going to be." she said under her breath. "Yes James, I will come and collect you when we do OK?"

This seemed to shock James, he stood up straight, messed his hair up a little and said.

"Excellent, I will see you then." then left the room once again.

"Girls, this is going to kill me."

"Oh Lily, calm down, maybe he will change." Alice said getting her school clothes out of her bag.

"And Luscious Mafloy will have a talk with Dumbledore and want to be in Gryffindor."


	3. Peep Holes and Chocolate

**Chapter 5… Peep Holes and Chocolate**

The train was now on its way towards Hogwarts, for Lily it meant she had to go change, collect James and walk to the compartment where the prefects where waiting.

"Girls, I will see you later at the great hall, duty calls." Lily said standing up and taking a hold of her blue bag.

"Bye Lily, see you at dinner, have fun!" Molly said laughing.

Lily let out a sigh and left the compartment, and next door where James jumped up as soon as he saw her glowing red hair.

"James, don't forget your clothes." she said standing at the door.

"Good morning Lily." Remus looking up at her.

"Good morning Remus, do not miss James too much." Lily said smiling.

"Lily, be good to my titchy Jamesie! You kids behave and I fancy him back by nine!" Sirius said, in a girly voice.

"Sirius, you're so odd." she said as James walked out the door and stood beside her.

"Oh honey, you got a fireball you have!"

"Evans, I'm ready." James said smiling, "See you at the great hall guys."

"Ok James, I am going to find somewhere to change and you better be no where near that door, you hear me?" Lily said as James shut the compartment door.

"You really think I would do that?" James said with an innocent look on his face.

They walked until they found an empty compartment and Lily walked in shut the curtains and started to change into her school clothes, at first James was just standing by the door. It was not like he was going to open it he found summat better, a crack in the curtains, he saw every bit of her, every perfect inch of her so he thought, '_She really is perfect, I have to change for her..._.' He saw her right down to her pink lace bra, and he watched until she sat down to put on her tie, then he moved down from the door and the crack in the curtains.

"Ok James you can change now." Lily said when she opened the door and walked out.

"Do not peek Evans, it is not Head Girl like." James said walking in the room holding his clothes.

"Don't worry I won't."

James shut the door and started to undress taking off his green button up shirt, meanwhile outside the door Lily was standing by the crack in the curtains James watched her undress by, she kept looking around the hallway and then looked down at the crack and thought to herself, 'I bet he looked in this and saw me!' Without thinking Lily looked down at the crack and saw James with only his black pants on, his body looked as if he were carved out of stone, good enough to be a model, he did not look like those bodybuilders but his muscles on his chest and arms were still nice.

Then Lily caught herself, _'What am I doing_!' she quickly pulled herself from the window, and stood there thinking of what she just did, _'I can not believe I just did that, it is just when I saw him I could not stop looking, it must be Quidditch that makes… no Lily_.' She put her hand up to her forehead and shook her head, and jumped when James walked out.

"Evans, you ok?"

"I am fine, let's go."

As James and Lily walked side-by-side down the hall they each thought about what they saw, James was still in heaven, and Lily thought she was coming down with summat. They soon reached the compartment where the prefects from each house were, as soon as Lily and James entered the room she started to give instructions.

"It's kind of boring without James now." Peter said breaking the quiet.

"I know, Remus! Let's do summat." Sirius said pulling his book out of his hand.

"Like what?" he asked reaching for his book.

"Let's go find Snivellus and play with his nose." Sirius said floating Remus book over his head.

"Why?"

"Because, it is Snivellus you don't need a reason, you can talk to him about … book stuff, and I can curse his nose to make it longer!"

"You can go; I'll sit and read my book."

"Err..." Sirius moaned as he fell down on the seat next to Remus, "If James was here he would go with me."

"I will go with you Sirius." Peter said raising his hand as if he was in class already.

"Good boy Peter! … Can I have a piece of your chocolate Moony?"

"Sure…. Wait, what are you going to do to it?" Remus asked with the chocolate in his hand.

"Now Moony what could I do to a plain piece of chocolate?"

"Well, poison it, make it mud flavor…"

"Thanks for the ideas!" Sirius replied grabbing a piece of chocolate off Remus lap.

Sirius ran to the door shouted "Onward Wormtail!" and disappeared from their sight.

"Oh what have I done?" Remus said shaking his head, while picking his book up off the floor.

"I'm going to go so he won't kill him or anything."

"Ok, I will be here; I did not bung him that chocolate either."

"Sure, we'll be back soon." Peter said laughing and left the room.

Far down the hallway, Sirius was sitting in the hallway floating the piece of chocolate he took from Remus in front of his face wondering what flavor it should be.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Peter said walking down the hallway.

"What's your poison Peter, what flavor should it be?"

"Maybe you shouldn't do it."

"You said you would do this with me, pick one." Sirius said with a puppy face.

"Bat guts."

"Great choice Wormtail!"

With the words of an incantation and a flick of his wand, the flavor changed and fell back in his hand.

"How exactly are you going to get him to eat it?"

"Well that part my dear Peter, I have not figured out yet."

"Do you know where he is?"

"That should be fairly easy he would be sitting by himself." Sirius said getting up off the floor.

Then at that time the food trolley had started rolling down the hall, then it struck him, he would put it on the chocolate plate and make sure Serveus picks the right one, with a quick laugh Sirius shouted out "Brilliant!" and ran towards the food trolley, looking for Serveus' compartment each time he passed a door.

"Here he is!"

"Good boy Peter! You get a piece of chocolate."

"No thanks, I will get it from Remus."

Standing outside the door that had Serveus inside fluttered Sirius a little, he started jumping side to side, and he stood there until the trolley had gotten to him.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the old witch asked.

"Yes maim."

Sirius started to pick up a piece of chocolate waiting for her to turn her eyes or at least talk to Peter so he could put the bad piece on the plate.

"Anything for you dear?" she asked sweetly looking at Peter.

"Oh… no thank you but I am sure Serveus would fancy some."

While the old witch's head was turned talking to Peter, Sirius quickly put the bad piece of chocolate on top of the plate, without noticing what Sirius had done, she knocked on Serveus door until he got up and opened the door.

"Anything off the trolley dear?"

"I guess."

"Wotcher Snivellus! How are you today?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"What are you up to?" Serveus asked stepping back into his room.

"Not a thing why do you ask?" Peter said with his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I guess I will take some Honeydukes chocolate and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." he said about to take a piece of chocolate.

Just then Sirius picked up every piece of chocolate but the bad piece, while smiling he handed over the correct change and started eating it.

"Why did you not take that piece Sirius?" Serveus asked curiously.

"I saved that piece for you and your long nose."

Without thinking, he picked up the last piece of chocolate and his beans, paid the woman and she went on down the hall, Sirius and Peter stood there of course watching his every move.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I am just wondering how I can get my hair that nasty and greasy." Sirius said, while Peter let out a snort of laugher.

"Why won't you run off and find you're little butt buddy Potter and have some fun?"

There was one thing you should never do, insult one of Sirius Black's friends to his face, especially James, that is unless you fancied cursed for life, faster than James could say Lily Evans, Sirius had his wand out pointing an inch from Serveus face.

"Never say that again, or you will have more to worry about than your nose and hair."

"Do it Sirius, I dare you."

He would have done it if there were not a voice shouting at them down the long hall, it was Head Girl, Lily Evans, she had let the prefects out to roam the halls to control anyone who was causing trouble, and it was perfect timing.

"Sirius Black put that wand down!" Lily shouted.

"Yes maim! Always pleased to obey the woman my best mate is in love with." Sirius said lowering his wand.

"What is going on? Why do you always have to pick on him?"

"It is Snivellus; I do not need a reason."

"Sirius go back to your compartment, you too Peter."

"Severus you OK?" Lily asked looking at him, it was too late, he had taken a big bite of the chocolate and was gagging and puking all over the red carpet.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, jumping into the air, and off he ran with Peter chasing behind.

"What did you do to him?" Lily shouted down the hall.


	4. Back Home

**Chapter 4… Back Home**

Sirius and Peter ran as fast as they could to get back to their compartment without Lily telling on them and having to serve detention the first day, when they got back James was there and Remus was still reading his book.

"James!" Sirius shouted as he ran into the room and grabbed his arm. "I have to tell you what me, and Peter did!"

"No, I have to tell you what I did!"

"Sirius I would listen to James' story it would interest you." Again not lifting his eyes from his book.

"Tell me yours first." Sirius said sitting down on a seat.

"I got to hurry, I am suppose to be patrolling the halls."

James told Sirius every little detail, every second he laid his eyes on her, it rather shocked Sirius, but he was never less happy for his best friend.

"You're turning out like me!" Sirius shouted while hugging James.

"I wish I had a camera then, but it will always be picture perfect in my mind."

"Excellent, I would say I wish I was there, but she is your woman."

"I wish I was."

"Oh…did Peter get a little embarrassed?" Sirius said looking at the redness of Peter's face.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well guys I am going to have to go, I'll try and find you when we get to the carriages."

"I would give that up mate, it sounds no fun." Sirius said.

"But I can take house points; I can take some from Snivellus when he gets in our way."

"Excellent."

* * *

It was a long train ride like always, but this time it was a little different without James around, Remus sat and read his book and Peter never had anything interesting to say. But they finally arrived at the castle, dressed and ready to thrill all the first years (so Sirius thought) he stepped off of the train along with Remus and Peter looking around for James.

"Where is he at?"

"I have no clue Professor Gadzook gets the first years into the boats." Remus said.

"Let's get a carriage and look for him later." Peter said walking toward the carriages.

Remus, Sirius and Peter ran quickly to the carriages so they could have one to their own, on the way to the castle Peter was staring out by the lake watching the first years drift across the water in the boats.

"I hated doing that, I thought the giant squid would come out of the water and get me." Peter said with his head hanging out the window.

"For some reason I wish it would have." Sirius said putting his hand over his eyes.

After that heartfelt comment Peter, bought his head back inside from the window and sat while his eyes stared at the floor, until the horseless carriages reached the staircase of the beautiful Hogwarts castle.

"Good to be home." Sirius said hoping out the carriage.

"It does feel great to be back." Remus said stretching his arms.

"Let's go find James now."

"Not if I find you first."

"I am going to St. Mungo's; I am tired of hearing these voices."

"Mate I am going to take you to St. Mungo's if you do not stop talking about those voices." James said stepping out from behind Sirius.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, just sitting with Lily in one of the carriages." he said with a grin, as his eyes sparkled as though he deserved applause.

Sirius, Peter and Remus just stared in amazement, was Lily really letting up on James and trying to give him a chance?

"Did she let you or… "Sirius started out saying, but could not go any farther.

"Or what, Oh, Sirius… Sirius… you are worried she may take me away from you!" James shouted out as other students turned there heads to see what was going on.

"Well actually," James started again. "I could not find you guys so I just hopped in with Lily and that Alice girl."

A feel of disappointment washed over them as James let their hopes down, Sirius and Remus really fancied James being happy but they had no hope of him ever getting Lily, but it seemed she had been acting a lot nicer and a lot less abusive so to speak. Maybe there was hope after all, Sirius and Remus were always there to help him out, after all that is what best friends are for anyway.

"Prongs…. Mate, wishes do come true; let's budge up to the castle." Remus said taking a hold of his arm.

"I guess so."

"Do not worry a good Padfoot snogging will do you good and full your head with lots of Lily ambition!"

* * *

The Great Hall was always so beautiful the first day of school, candles floating above their heads, the amazing night sky filled with stars, the sparkling gold plates placed on the long tables of each house. Each of the boys had a seat along the head of Gryffindor table watching the first years look around the Great Hall in amazement while standing in front of the sorting hat along with Professor McGonagall.

Not by surprise, James was staring a few seats down from him on the opposite side of the table, daydreaming at Lily and watching her eyes watch every move Dumbledore made, and he knew she was doing it just to sharpen her image of Head Girl. He liked this about her. Here he sat, this young, rebellious wizard, yet...yet he liked how she was so... Good. Ah, the drumming of Dumbledore's spoon on his gold glistening glass brought him back to reality. What was he thinking?

"Welcome students, to another glorious year at Hogwarts. There are a few announcements, as you all know, after a few (his eyes wavered over James and Sirius) well... ahem... Mishaps last year... We have finished our new library and it will be open first thing tomorrow morning."

Remus looked delighted.

"Jeez Remus, I don't see how you stand so much reading... it's stupid. I can see to read about your homework or new spell, but you just read for the hell of it." Expecting this as James' response, he just gave the usual roll of the eyes.

"I would also like to announce that Filch has informed me of the latest string of dungbombers, and I would like to add that none are allowed inside Hogwarts from this point on. However, do go crazy outside if you wish. Now let's follow Professor McGonagall as she takes us through the sorting."

In addition, as soon as Professor McGonagall sorted each student into their own house with two claps of Dumbledore's hand, food appeared along up and down each table. All sorts and types of different delicious foods, a range of pies and desserts, it seemed everyone's favorite food appeared out of thin air.

"I must say this is my favorite part of school." Sirius said while piling baked chicken into his plate.

"I heafrrad ttayt." Remus said, with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Well, that was very un-Remus like."

Remus just let out a little laugh, swallowed his mashed potatoes, and said, "It's OK Peter, I was so hungry I didn't notice."

"I sure see something I notice, like everyone else in the Great Hall." Sirius said pointing next to him, on his left side was James sitting, not eating, but yet again staring dreamily at Lily.

"Oh Prongs….You in there?" Remus said dreamily waving his hand in front of James face, where as he did not blink once.

"James… Look! They got pumpkin pie!" Sirius said putting a piece of pie down into his empty plate, but James did not move, or did his eyes either, just sat as motionless as stone still staring at the red haired seventh year.

Clink.

"Jeez James watch what your doing there will you? You got pumpkin juice in my eye."

"What? Oh yeah."

"Ah guys that was great. Do you think James? James? James... JAMES!" Peter started screaming after a while, making the whole table stare, as many Slytherin's laugh.

"Oh... Oh yeah it's rainy out.."

Sirius would hate to see the look on his face as he stared at James.

"Mate...that's it. It's time you get over this." Sirius said with a tone, throwing down his napkin.

"Huh? What?"

"Right after the feast we are going to talk to Lily. No more of this bloody nonsense."

"NO! No, she does not like me. I mean.. I don't want to bother her she's probably… bu-"

"No. We are going."

With a groan, James had no choice to agree. However, deep down inside he was now very excited.

"Stop wiping your palms on your shirt mate."  
"Oh..s-sorry."

Before Sirius and James could have another shouting contest about how crazy James was over Miss Lily, Dumbledore's voice boomed over the Great Hall and it was quiet once more, "You are all dismissed. Prefects, you know the house passwords. Have a good night all."

Walking never was quite this hard before.

"Hurry there she is, come on!" Half running, half pulling back, James made his way through the crowd, following Sirius' flowing robes almost running over a few first years in his way, behind him was Remus and Peter quickly tagging along to see the show.

"Wait Sirius she is talking to all her friends. Let's listen in." James and Sirius quietly followed them into the Entrance Hall, and hid behind the giant doors so they would not be seen.

"So Lily… Who was that boy in the carriage with us?"

"Oh, James?" Lily said standing on the crowded stairs.

"THAT… was James Potter? Now I know what Alice means when she says you are crazier than that Sibyll Trelawney girl, he is gorgeous Lily."

"Oh he's alright... It's just that it gets on my nerves after so many years and he is so annoying."

"I would not be able to notice, I would be staring at that face all day."

"Just his Quiddich and being so cocky and … just being him."

That was all James heard, the crowd on the stairs had lightened and Lily and her friends continued up the stairway to their dorm, "Hey mate she thinks you are alright, that's a start!" Sirius said happily patting James on the back. Where as Remus and Peter came running up behind he did not even notice them he was too busy realizing how pretty the paintings on the walls were.


	5. James' Writing

**Chapter 5... James' Writing  
**

As they clambered up the last few steps to the dormitory, James still daydreaming had help from Sirius to make sure he didn't go over the railing or do anything else embarrassing or other wise something that would include an injury. As they arrived at the entrance, they realized they did not know the password.

"Oh man... we forgot to ask a prefect... what are we doing to do?" Peter asked looking around as if he had to sleep on the stairway.

"Oh don't worry... all the lame-o's make up stupid passwords... Watch." Sirius added rubbing his hands together.

"Bertie Botts.. Creamsickle... oh man... I don't have a clue... Whaddya think?"

"What did you say Padfoot? Raddieta Frink?"

The fat lady swung open.

"Whoa Moony... good job... I actually had no clue."

All three walked into the portrait, feeling the warmness of the fire in the common room each took a seat on the huge armchairs, after staring at the cracking fire for awhile Sirius had an idea.  
"So James, are we going to have the usual start of term dungbombing? Give Filch a little practice for the year?"

"Yeah c'mon mate, even I'll go this time. I can forget books for one night. I can't stand you to be like this."

All three boys stared at Remus.

"You're going Remus?" James said out of shock.  
"Yeah mate, you need to get Lily out of your mind for awhile."  
"All right, I am game then. When shall the bombing take place?"  
"Hmmm... Let's do it once everybody is asleep. I'll go get ready."

James ran off up the stairs.

"Oh man.. We'll be waiting all night on that slow ass." Peter said kicking the table in front of him while it gave out a low sigh.  
"Yeah he's probably just going to fantasize about Lily."  
"True, let's go see what he really is up to." Sirius said standing up.

The boys followed James up the stairwell.

"Jeez guys you ever notice how there is so many steps?" Wormtail gave out a big huff and sat down at the top of the stairs.

"Have you notice how much food you eat in a day?" Sirius said pushing open the dorm door.  
"Hey Padfoot that's not nice."

"Wormtail my friend, your face isn't nice, but I have to put up with it, don't I?"

"Oh guys shut up... Hey... James.. What are you doing?"

James was across the room staring down at a piece of parchment with a quill in hand. He had a very blank, dreamy look.

The boys began whispering in low voices.

"Five galleons he's writing about Lily again." Peter said staring at James in his four poster bed.  
"Nah he's probably just…."  
"We'll see." Sirius replied.

"Yeah probably... we seriously need to get him away for some fun for ahwhile."  
"True... Let's go to the ole place and hang for a while... That would be good." Peter said taking a step towards James.

They walked over to James and stood with there hands behind their backs and Sirius sweetly asked.

"Hey, soon as we get unpacked, want to go over to the ole place Prongs?" he asked while trying to snap at the piece of paper.  
"Uh... yeah sure... Yeah that would be fun!" James said sitting up on his bed and started to fold the paper and put in his pants pocket.

"Cause some hell as always!"  
"Yeah!"

"Let's get unpacked!"

The boys started to unpacked their trunks, which was placed below their four-posters. Meanwhile while Remus, Peter and Sirius was putting away their clothes, books and other items, a little wild they all were, but they were taught to be neat. James told them he was going to change out of his robes, walking into the bathroom he did change but he took the paper out of his school pants pocket sat up on the sink, unfolded the yellow piece of paper very slowly, and read what he wrote so far to himself.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in_

Creeeaaaak

"James, you done? We are ready to go." Remus glanced into the bathroom door, making James jump and hide his paper.  
"Yeah, let's go."

James slowly walked into the room where the rest stood awaiting for him, he laid his robes and school clothes on his bed, and sneakily he slipped the piece of paper out of his pocket, back into his school pants, and followed Remus out the door.

While Moony and James ran down the stairs, Wormtail turned to follow but Sirius pulled him back.

"Look at this, big boy." Sirius said waving the yellow piece of paper.

Wormtail grabbed the paper out of his hands, glanced at it and with a grunt, he went to his bed and handed Sirius five gold galleons.

"Nice doing business with you my friend."

"Yeah, let's catch up with them."

Sirius and Wormtail followed James and Moony down the stairs and out the Portrait hole.


	6. The Marauders Map

**Chapter 6…. The Marauder's Map**

Going down the numerous, numerous staircases, the boys felt free. They felt like they were back at home, running wild, having no care whatsoever. And that is the way it should be.

Flooding the entrance hall with light, the door slowly creaked open.

"Ah... the sweet night air...How good it feels to be back I couldn't tell you right now my friends."

"I couldn't agree with you more James."

Tired and out of breath, they walked slowly across the grass, wet with the evening dew. Footstep by footstep, making their way to their old hideout, which seemed so distant, for they had not visited it for at least three months.

"Welp, here we are guys. You know what to do Wormtail."

Transforming into his tiny form, Wormtail, with great agility he did not have while in his human form, dodging branch left and right, went and hit the little knot on the tree, and ran inside. The others followed, but not transforming. Inside they met the normal Wormtail, who had transformed back.

Slowly and quietly they followed the oh so known path, arriving to the stairs and following them up into the shreiking shack. There was their old table. A little dusty, and the chairs with a few cobwebs, but it was still there. They dusted all of them off, and sat down.

"Ah..a good rest." Peter said falling down on a chair.

"Haha I figured you'd be to slow to still be able to do it Wormtail." Sirius said rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Shut up you.."

"Hahahahahahaha..."

"Hey guys, I was thinking..."

"Yeah James?" Remus said taking an interesting look at his friend Prongs.

"Well...there are so many passages in the castle I know...So many..."

"Really? I only know about this one and that's about it..."

"Well you don't know much of anything.. shut up Wormtail, where you going with this James? About the passages?"

"Maybe we should write them down ya know, so we don't forget about them.""Hey, James that's not a bad idea."

"I know… then we would have something to do in class." Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Moony lighten up." said James.

"Ok but how would we write this down...You know..."

"Well we wouldn't just want to make a list would we.. we need something to... be able to see everything that's in the castle."

"Do you mean even people and stuff?" Peter asked.

"Yeah.. ok.. that would be awesome though." Sirius continued. "Could we do that Moony?"

"Well..I don't know..I think there's a bewitch spell...If we could draw well..we could do it.."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well..there's this spell, Cyndric Servosa, the monitor spell. If you draw a map of a certain area and cast the spell, you can view whats all inside the area and even the people in it."

"COOL!"

"Yes very cool, but, you have to draw the area and everything you got in it, concur a potion that would bring the parchment.. well.. alive, and then cast the spell."

"Alright we can do that.. Prongise is good at casting spells and I can draw very well." Sirius said.

"What if we just made this paper and it worked and showed all the passageways and stuff we know about, what if somebody else got ahold of it?"

"Well that's simple James.. there's a spell to cloak it, make it appear as though it's a simple peice of parchment."

"Really now? Well but people would simply throw a peice of parchment away.. what if they like burn it or something." Peter said curious.

"It's destructible, well until you cast the right spell on it."

"Wouldn't that be funny if ole Snivellus saw us drop it and try to pick it up and it say like _'Hey big nose_' on it?"

"That would be classic."

"I think I know how to do that, make it show random insults, but we'd also need another spell, Insultus Convarvious, a simple spell that puts the caster's mind of insulting into an item."

"So we draw this map, make this potion, cast these three spells, and we are set?"

"Yep, indeed."

"Thank Merlin for you reading all those books Moony."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get started."

James took off out the door heading for the castle, and they all glanced at one another, smiled, and took off after him.

* * *

Hope u all liked this chapter my friend wrote this one, but i did check over it and make some changes i wanted, the next chapter will be up soon! sorry it took me forever to post this one, ive been talking to my bf alot being in pain from falling down a hill... from hill climbin lol! but it was fun... Until Then! ... 


	7. Lily

**Chapter 7…. £ily**

"Lil, Will you throw my brush to me?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Lily stretched across her bed to reach Alice's night desk, grabbed her brush, and tossed it into the bathroom.

Unlike the boys, roaming the halls and the grounds at all hours of the night the girls were already getting ready for bed. Lily had her robes already ready for her the following morning sat on the truck of her bed along with her school trainers and knee-highs. She lay back across her bed letting her long red hair lean over the edge of the bed, staring up at the canopy of her four-poster having no idea why she was thinking so much about James being Head Boy.

_'I just can not believe it.. James Potter… Head Boy! I need to watch out soon Dumbledore will appoint Sirius Black as new headmaster. I shouldn't be worrying about this… I mean I will be busy being Head Girl.. I don't have time_..

"Lily!"

"Uh?" Lily said while sitting up looking around seeing Molly staring at her.

"I've been shouting at you for at least a minute, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh… nothing important.. Just day dreaming." She said pulling her long hair over her shoulder.

"Well anyway Alice and I heard some noise in the common room maybe you should go check it out."

"Oh… Sure… I will be right back."

Jumping off her bed and getting her snow white robe to put on she told the girls to stay put. Stepping down the cold stone steps the voices were getting louder and she had only one idea who it could have been.

"Lily! Pleasant evening isn't it?" Sirius said getting up off his seat and bowing.

"Stuff it Sirius… James.. What are you doing? You are Head Boy…. You are supposed to be in bed! Not causing trouble."

Looking at Lily in her bathrobe and her blue star pajamas made him go into a daze, especially the fact she was talking to him as if he was her child or summat.

"Sorry Lily…. We just.. had an idea and…"

"Wanted to roam the halls I know." Lily said putting her hands on her hips.

"Lily, get off the boys case, all we were doing was sitting here talking is that such a crime?" Sirius asked with a nonfriendly tone.

"Well…. No… I just don't want James to mess up his title…"

Before Lily could finish her sentence, she had to think over what she said, had she really said she did not want James to get in trouble? Along Lily being speechless the boys were also, James couldn't believe what he heard and fell over on Sirius shoulder, Sirius just stared at Lily with a '_Did you really just say that?'_ look, Peter just looked around the room as if he did not hear anything where as Remus just sat with his hands covering his face.

"I… got to go to bed now."

* * *

Morning came in a quickened rush, Lily felt she had been awake during the whole night and had gotten no sleep what so ever, by the time she finally got comfortable a blinding candle was pressed in front of her eyes.

"Lily… Lily, you need to wake up!"

"Could you get that candle out of my eyes please?" she bellowed, throwing her blanket to the foot of her four-poster.

"What's wrong with you?" Carried asked holding her candle.

"Nothing… I was just up late thinking."

"About what?" Alice appeared at the foot of Lily four-poster and started messing with her tie with her pj bottoms still on.

"Err…." Lily muttered. "Just thinking about classes is all."

"Oh I'm excited too!"

While Lily got out of bed, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom she knew good and well the classes ahead was not the only thing that was on her mind. Why was James on her mind so much lately, it wasn't normal for someone to think constantly about someone they couldn't stand. '_He was kind of cute when he was apologizing for being up late._' This surely was a new way of thinking,_ James was actually becoming a different person, and he didn't seem to be as arrogant or anything really. He just acted nice and just a little goofy, but so far he is working up to his title something I would never thought would happen._

_

* * *

_

With a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in from the upper windows, flying all over the Great Hall delivering letters and packages to their owners. While the four houses was eating heartily and trying to get used to getting up so early for classes. Lily was obviously trying to stay awake, her head resting on her hand while her elbow kept dragging across the table almost knocking over her pumpkin juice each time. Meanwhile down at the end of the table the Head Boy was having no trouble staying awake, pulling the feathers out of Sirius' family hawk along with Sirius himself and Peter.

"Stupid hawk… take that back to mother!" Sirius shouted as the hawk flew back out the windows half-bald, with eggs and other types of food in his feathers.

"That should teach her, read the letter again Padfoot." James said while wiping his hands on his pants.

_'Blood traitor Son of the Noble House of Black_'

"What an old…"

"Hush Prongs let him read."

"As I was saying…"

_Blood traitor Son of the Noble House of Black_:

_What shame it does me to write you this note because of your up bringing  
to be coming out of school as a Gryffindor! At least you are no longer in  
my home, please note that your daring cousin Bellatrix is heading down  
the 'right path' in a few months. Do not write back unless you know  
where your loyalty lies._

_You're Mother,  
_

"Awful.." Remus said while taking a other bite of his eggs, even though James' hands were all over them.

"I can not believe she wrote that! Well I can but.. you know what I mean."

"I'm glad you got your own place now, which means parties on holidays!" James shouted while jumping up in his seat with fork in hand.

"Lily, you awake?" Alice asked while pushing her arm where her head was still rested. "Lily.."

"Yes Professor McGonagall, I know Head Girl is suppose to…"

"Lily!" Carrie shouted pushing her arm, while her head fell down on the table while her pumpkin juice went flying.

She jumped back up with her hand on her head where it met with the table, where as she heard many Slytherins laughing behind her.

"Uhh.." she moaned as she kept her head lowered and didn't see who had taken a seat beside her.

"You ok, didn't knock those pretty brains loose did you?"

"Oh Alice hush my head is…"

Then it hit her, Alice did not have a boyish voice, she doubted she would have called her brains pretty even, she didn't want to look beside her because she knew who it would have been if she did.

"Eh.. Potter, what you want."

"Wanting to know if you're alright." James said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, I don't need you checking up on me." While she used a charm to clean up her mess.

"I know you don't." His concerned look turning to a grin. "Maybe that knocked your brain right and now you will go on a date with me."

"Does never mean anything to you?"

"I'm not sure, let me ask my other brain."

Lily didn't know what to think about that, she had no clue what he was about to do, but then when he shouted down the table to Sirius it was obvious.

"Yah mate!" Sirius shouted from down at the end of the table.

"Does 'never' mean anything to me?"

"Nope I don't think so!" with his hands around his mouth, standing up making the whole Great Hall stare.

As Sirius sat back down on his seat James also took his seat and looked lovingly at Lily which had a disgusted look on her face, put she would swear there was a smile inside her mind, not to anyone but herself of course. She wasn't going to admit to anyone that she kinda… sort of thought James Potter was cute in his own way.

"James, not right now I'm very tired."

"Did you stay up all night thinking about me?" he asked taking piece by piece of her bacon and playing with it.

"Of course not, I was thinking about classes." Then when the red headed girl realized what he was doing, she slapped her hand over her eyes and said. "What are you doing with my bacon?"

"Just making you a surprise." James arms was clearly in the way so she couldn't see what he was doing but Lily's friends was in a fit of giggles.

"There you are my beautiful green eyed girl."

"I'm not you're…"

That was all Lily could get to come out of her mouth that was concerted words, James had taken a few pieces of her bacon and broke it into smaller pieces so he could make a perfect heart with the letter 'L' inside of it. She was speechless, she had the thought of wiping her hand across it to mess it up and punch him in the nose, but she couldn't do it.

"Well, do you like it, you can keep it forever." James said smiling, he patted her on the head and walked back to where Sirius and the others were, leaving her speechless while Alice and Carrie stared at her with giant smiles.

* * *

_Sorry it took me forever and a day to update this story! ive been writing on my other storys too... i LOVE this chapter... its very long as you can see... lol ill have the next chapter up soon... im writin on it right now... i only got a few paragraphs... i also added a new chapter to Stars n Lilies if you wanna go check that out... Later! _


	8. Classes and Spells Dont Mix After All

**Chapter 8….. Classes and Spells Don't Mix After All...**

Potions were clearly James' and Sirius' least favorite class, Sirius thought there were no use for it, "Nothing a good spell wouldn't fix!" as he would say. James was horrible at potions actually, the only class he usually didn't receive excellent marks in. Transfiguration was his strongest point where as Sirius did well in Defense against the Dark Arts, and Remus always had an interest in Care of Magical Creatures. The first day of classes was always exceptionally boring writing notes and such but leave it up to Professor Lestrange to make them stir up a potion the first class of the day.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at N.E.W.T Level: the Polyjuice potion, properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform their self temporarily into the physical form of another. This potion is very difficult, but only the best for my N.E.W.T class." He grinned.

"Of course when the potion should be done, nobody will be transforming into anyone Professor Dumbledore has noted to me he would aid me testing the potions."

Sirius' and James' smiles turned to frowns.

"The ingredients and method are on the blackboard, you shall find everything you need in the store cupboard, you have one hour, begin."

Everyone started heating their cauldron and walking over to the store cupboard to get the first ingredients, other than Head Boy and playboy of the school. They just stared at each other with confused looks then at the blackboard and at each other again.

"Er… Whose idea was it again to be Auror's?" James asked stepping out behind their table.

"I think it was yours mate, we will never get this right, I mean it takes a month to mature!"

"I know, but don't worry we can do it, we are the smartest blokes in the school after all." James said suddenly sounding very confident.

"True mate, at least we aren't like Snivellus and know everything there is to Potions."

"Or is like his whole family that follows that dark wizard, Voldemont."

"Whoo look at me I'm a huge dark wizard that has all kinds of supporters, bloody stupid." Sirius said waving his arms wildly in the air.

It would have gave Sirius and James a lot of pleasure if they knew Severus was listening to every word, evil ideas and thoughts running were through his mind of what to do to the boys talking about his family.

"Well let's get started on this."

"I'll get the first ingredients from the cupboard, and you heat the cauldron."

"Aye aye matey."

"Sirius, sometimes I wish we were pirates."

"Captain… Whatever ye be talking about, we be pirates of Hogwarts!"

James just rolled his eyes playfully, and walked until he stood behind his classmates in front of the cupboard, each taking out cup by cup of interesting ingredients that would be added into the potion. He wasn't aware of Severus behind him, breathing hotly down his neck. But as soon as James got his hands on the first addition to the potion he saw a hand swap it out of his, he didn't have time to act until it fell to the floor and smashed.

"Oh… Potter, you should really watch what your doing." He said with a grin, taking his own into his arms.

"You'll regret that Snivellus." James said hotly while drawing his wand out of inside cloak pocket.

As soon as Severus back was turned walking towards his desk, it became very quiet.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The jet of light hit him squarely on the back, the laughter died from his face as his eyes widened in shock, he fell straight forward, his items shattering all over the floor, as his face hit his desk as it over turned along with the cauldron flying in the air and landing on a nearby students head.

James stood with pride and happiness on his face, where as Sirius looked overcome with emotion.

"JAMES POTTER!" The fun was over now, Professor Lestrange saw of what happened and quickly muttered the counter curse and gently asked Luscious Mafloy to clean up his partners mess and help her daughter Bellatrix get the cauldron off her head.

"Yes Professor Lestrange?" James said.

"What a perfect example of how Head Boy acts! But you are a Gryffindor after all, always wanting attention." She said with a snotty tone in her voice. "Take your seat potter, and I better not see you out of it, 30 points from Gryffindor."

"Small price to pay to see such a beautiful sight, good job Prongs." Sirius had said as soon as James taken his seat beside him.

But James wasn't in a celebrating mood, not since Professor Lestrange said what she did about how Head Boy is suppose to act, he really messed up with time with Lily. He couldn't believe he let his anger get away with him he was the one to stop these type of things from happening! He just laid down his head, took one good hit on the desk with his fist… and sighed.

"Mate, don't worry about the points we can…"

"Sirius!" he shouted, but then realized he surely didn't want to be shouting at his best friend. "It's not the house points." He said with a calmer tone.

"Lily then,"

"Yes, she didn't want me to mess up, I think she was actually giving me a chance, and I had to go and mess it up, she will never look at me again, I let her down."

"She should understand you, I mean she don't let people walk all over her! But come now mate, let's try and work."

As soon as Sirius let the words drift from his lips, he turned his head straight with huge eyes and muttered.

"Did I just say that?"

"You did," James said with his face still lying on the table.

"I think I need the hospital wing."

* * *

_GUYS! i updated FINALLY! YAY! i finally got my last chapter from my friend cuz ive been on the computer lately at my friends house so i just figured.. hey! wont I just update ... and yes i know its been MONTHS... but please forgive me... :( lol my computer died! hehe ... it may be awhile for a other update put im trying like hell to get my computer fixed... i should have bought Still Remains (Confessions of a Werewolf)... with me... ive written so much on it... its about a page from being done and i must say all of you will be very excited!_ Lov you guys! please review! 


	9. Is This A Dream

One hour passed by as others passed somewhat slowly, class by class James thought it took forever and a day for lunch hour to come along. Of course any class without Sirius or Remus was exceptionally boring, and there were no danger of him doing his work on time. He always finished it later in the day when he was wide awake and full of energy. He always finished it later in the day when he was wide awake and full of energy. Still depressed after the events that happened earlier in the day during potions, James stumped down into his usual spot in the great hall to Sirius.

" Afternoon prongs," Remus said, noticing James not eating, while staring off into space.

" Erm," James muttered.

"Remember what we talked about?" Remus said pointing his fork at James. "About using full understandable words?"

"He's kicking himself in the ass because he went all hocus pocus on snivluss,"

"And he thinks Lily will get mad…"

"You mean hate him even more?" Sirius butted in, putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"So much for being tact,"

"It's alright Moony, I just have to realize she will never take me as I am,"

"How about we just throw snivius to the giant squid? Problem solved." Sirius said grinning while staring over at the Slytherin table.

"Then that would cause another problem, I think people would notice he was missing,"

"Nobody would miss him," James said rising his head up.

"James don't turn your head,"

"Why?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Then just as Remus predicted James and Sirius turned their heads left, down the table and saw a not happy Lily walking towards them. James tried his best to crawl underneath the great wooden table, but Sirius kept pulling him back up to face her.

"I'm sorry Lily!" James shouted out with his arms over his head.

"Sorry about what?" She said, then looked at Remus then Sirius.

"Well.. Uh.. Why are you looking so mad?"

"And why are you talking to James?"

Sirius didn't get an answer right away because he was too busy moaning and rubbing where James kicked him under the table.

"Just upset about my last class is all, if I wasn't head girl I'd…" Then she punched her fist.

"Oh!" Sirius shouted out excited,"

"Some going to get their ass kicked?"

"Sirius please don't cuss," Remus said still eating, staring at his plate.

"I don't want to talk about it, but James. ProfessorDumbledore wants a word with you after lunch,"

It was as if his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Do you know why?" he asked nervously.

"No, he probably just wants to talk some things over with you,"

"Ok thanks Lily,"

"Your welcome, um.. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked looking down, playing with her fingers.

It seemed to happen so fast, James jumped up fast as he could knocking over Sirius plate in the process, hitting his knee under the table, tripping over his own two feet as soon as he got from his seat.

"I think through all that trouble, James would like you to take his seat." Remus said grinning.

Lily just smiled and… could it be? A color of reddish tint in her cheeks? Surely not, that Lily Evans was tickled or least happy? To be sitting next to James? If this was a rise by change of heart, no bad could come of it.

As the days passed, classes dragged on, homework piled and the cold frosty air blew its way over Hogsmeade, the castle and the grounds. Inside the halls became a bit drafty so that the students toke to wearing their house scarf's to and from each class. Sirius, undoubtedly smarter than the rest, would perform a simple warming spell on his pants or shirt at any given time he felt the least bit chilly. Him and James even found it amusing to perform the charm on unknowing pretty seventh years, causing them to strip down to barely nothing.

More than once Sirius suggested showing James how much of a good best friend he was and trying it out on Lily.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even hang around you." Remus said with a grin, looking at Sirius.

"Because you love me of course." He said balancing his wand on his finger.

Sitting along with his two best friends in the common room James still felt alone, he was missing something. Green eyes, long red hair. Ever since Lily had started sitting at the end of the grydiffor table with them, Remus and Sirius was mostly talking among themselves, not because James was too scared to speak nor any other negative reason. It was merely the fact that Lily and James would talk so much about so many different things, they couldn't squeeze a single word in between them.

_It surely is lonely without her around, of course I love my mates but its different with her. I've been around her so much this past week that its odd not to see her around now that it's the weekend. _

Just then as James still stared lazily into the roaring fire the portrait hole opened suddenly with a loud creak and through came Lily, noticing James she quickly smiled.

"Did you enjoy your detention yesterday evening?"

"Of course, its always fun to scrub down the house tables at least twice." James said moving over on the couch to make room for Lily.

"What did you do anyway. I hope you didn't land yourself in trouble." Lily said with a serious tone, watching Sirius and Remus lye at her feet blowing bubbles out of the end of their wands.

"Of course not. I just took the blame for something Sirius had done." he said while poking Sirius in the side with his toe. Sirius looked up and finally caught on.

"Oh! You know me, Mr. trouble,"

"By the way James," Lily said as she glanced at her watch. "We need to patrol its nine o'clock,"


	10. Butterbeer To Warm The Heart

The night had passed by quickly and was now time for all students to be out of the corrodes. The time of day was by far James favorite time of day expect lunch hour of course. Walking around the quiet, deserted halls of the castle late at night with Lily had always been a pleasure. Sirius and Remus observed that head boy and girl had been getting closer by the day, Sirius suggested that it was a sign that any moment now the giant squid would emerge from the lake and try to take over the school, which would unleash the greatest battle between headmaster and beast in wizarding history. 

Remus just covered his face with his hands.

Meanwhile James was having too much fun to notice anyone out of place by playing secret agent. Pressing up against the walls, peeking around corners and doing tumbles every few seconds. Lily was having the time of her life laughing and giggling but trying not to show she was having a good time.

"James!" she squealed, her chest full of laughter.

"Hurry agent Evans! There are first years to catch and distant halls to investigate!"

They had already searched all of the castle but yet they still ran around the halls. After nearly an hour of frolicking, James was toughly tried, he gave a deep sigh and fell onto the floor right where he stood.

Lily laughed, "Not tired are you?"

"Me?" James said holding his hand on his chest barely breathing, "No way,"

"Where are we anyway? I lost track," sheasked as she took a seat beside him.

"Um… seventh floor," he said after a quick look around.

"How do you know that?"

James just simply pointed up and said, "Barnabas the Barmy, Sirius and Ihad a interesting chat with him one year and now I always remember he's on the seventh floor,"

"We should be getting back to the common room, I bet its really late,"

"Well, let's get going," James said getting up, and as he walked a little ways down the colliudor he thought of a nice hot butterbeer.

"Hey Lily, you want to stop by the kitchens and get something to drink?"

"Sure, come here and help me up,"

Quickly he ran over in front of her, she outstretched her arms and he took her soft hands in his and pulled her up off the floor.

"Off to the kitchen's, lady Lily," James said softly, offering his left arm to her.

Taking his arm in with her's, they looked at each other with a smile, that equally matched the others brightness. Walking down the hallway arm in arm, lily noticed something behind her that wasn't there before. Before James went to ass the corner, she quickly turned her head to face the hallway in which they just traveled down.

"James?" she asked.

"What is it? Why did you stop?"

"Was… that door there before?"

"What door?" James asked looking around. Then finally he saw it, the alone wood door, standing right in front of the Barnabas the Barmy.

"Woow," he said as he stepped towards the door.

"James don't, it could be dark magic of some kind," Lily said as she tugged on his arm.

"Dark magic? In Hogwarts?"

"Yah that is something unbelievable,"

"Come on, I want to see what's inside,"

As James walked step by step to the door, Lily was getting bad idea after bad idea in her head about this mysterious door. It could be a trap set by the Slytherin's, with his hand tightened firmly on the door knob, he turned it counter clockwise and pushed the wooden door in to discover quite a shock.

"Goodness James!" Lily shouted excitedly.

James couldn't say a word he was struck with surprise from what stood before them.

A beautifully designed tavern just like the three broomsticks gorgeous woodwork finished a oak bar with stools, six in front, three on the two sides. There were tiny little wooden tables all around with two chairs each and red candles on each tabletop. The walls were full of paintings of the sky at all hours. Dawn, afternoon, dusk and nighttime when the moon and the stars came out to grace everyone with their beauty. The walls were made of large silver stones, along the paintings were troches lighted with white fire.

"Did you ever know this was here?" James asked walking up to the bar.

"No, never,"

"We don't have to go to the kitchens now, look!" he said holding up two butterbeer's from behind the corner.

"Where did you get those?" Lily asked pulling one towards her.

"There's tons under here!"

"Whatever this place is, is nothing less than brilliant,"

"Are you going to tell Sirius and Remus about this?" she said taking her first drink, feeling the warmth spread to her fingers and toes.

"Of course, although I know Sirius will be more interested,"


End file.
